Encuentro apasionado
by geshi-chan
Summary: Una misión para traer de vuelta a el menor de los uchiha... Un encuentro que le dará un giro inesperado a la vida de una deprimida hyuga. (Sasuhina) lemon. De le una oportunidad.


Hi! Aquí el inicio de ones-shots, de parejas de Naruto Shuippueden, espero las parejas que me pidan esta es de mi pareja favorita sasuhina ¿se nota?. A leer!

_**Aviso: **__contiene lemon, si no te gusta no te ovobligo a leer._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Encuentro apasionado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto, kiba, akamaru, sakura y hinata, estaban en una nueva mmisión para traer de vuelta a Sauke Uchiha, a la aldea todo porque Naruto se lo rogó caso de rodillas a Tsunade y ella con tal de que no siguera molestando acepto y le dio como euipo a los shinobis ya mencionados.

Despues de un día entero de estar rastreando al Uchiha, despidieron acampar alado de un río que estaba por el bosque ya que avía obscurecido ya asé mas de una hora... Terminado de comer cada quien se fue a su respectivo lugar donde iban a pasar la noche para que el día siguente continuaran con su misión.

La joven Hyuga miraba con malancolia a los dos jóvenes enamorados juguteando a la orilla del río, una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en sus labios y una gota salada descendía por sus suaves mejillas, ¿porque?, simplemente por que el chico enamorado siempre avía sido su príncipe azul, el de sus fantasías donde ella era la que lo besaba, en vez de sakura... "No la puedo odiar", pensaba la joven hyuga que a pesar de que eso le doliera, no podía odiar a sakura ella no tenia la culpa de que su amado príncipe se allá fijado en sakura en ve de ella, "tampoco a el, nadie manda a su corazón"...

- Hina... Oh estas llorando otra vez le decía su querido amigo-canino, que siempre la apoyaba y estaba con ella en momentos difíciles, el siempre supo lo que hinata sentía por naruto y el no podía contener la rabia que eso le producia, porque el siempre la avia considerado su pequeña hermana...

- N-no es n-nada kiba-kun pero... Arigato- le dijo limpiándose las gotas saladas de sus mejillas y ojos...

- Esta bien pero descansa mañana sera un día largo y ocupa nos tu byakuga para rastrear a ese uchiha- le dijo señalándole la carpa donde iba a dormir junto con sakura, asintió con la cabeza diciendo un suave "H-ha" y fue rumbo a la carpa. "Mañana sera un largo día", pensó la ojiperla cerrando la entrada de su refugio y onbserbando por última vez a los dos enamorados, aun se acordaba la vez que se entero, de echo fue la primera, "en el ichiraku ramen los vi..." pensaba la portadora del byakugan, recordando ese momento mientras se acostaba bocarriba...

.

"Flahs Back"

Una joven hyuga iba caminado muy alegde rumbo al ichraku-ramendo donde de seguro iba a encontrar a su amado rubio, lleva en una de sus manos una pequeña cajita color anaranjado fuerte con una pequeña notita colgando que decía "Para: Naruto... Feliz cumpleaños", si hoy era su cumpleaños, era un regalo un collar de plata con un dije de zorrito, no solo iba a darle las felicitaciones y el regalo si no que también pensaba declararle su amor por segunda vez, ya que la primera no avia sido muy apropiada por la cituacion en la cual de encontraban, "pero ahora es mas que apropiado es... Perfecto", pensaba la joven hyuga muy alegre...

A escasos pasos de la entrada al ichiraku escucho la voz de su amado y... ¿otra voz?, si la de sakura-san, de seguro estaba ahí también por el cumpleaños del ojiazul... Pero ¿solo ellos dos?, bueno ya no le dio mas importancia al asunto y despidió entrar y sorprenderlo...

- Feliz cumpleaños! Naruto-k...- no lo podía cre, quería que la tierra se la tragara por lo que acababa de ver, se estaban ¿besando?, si lo estaban asiendo, en ese momento sintió que el corazón en mil pedazos quería escapar de esa escena, se que ría morir, así que soltó la pequeña cajita y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo de ese lugar lo último que escuchó fueron los llamados de sakura y naruto.

"Fin del Flash Back."

"Si, después de eso me quería morir hasta que kiba-kun me encontró apunto de cometer una tonterua y me dio ánimos de seguir viviendo, le debo mucho..." una sonrisa me la cólica adorno en su rostro y se dispuso a dormir, para que mañana pudiera rendir al cien por ciento.

.

.

.

.

Ya era de día, el sol golpeaba a todo su esplendor en el rostro de una ojiperla, los pajariyos cantando, "es un día hermoso" pensaba la portadora del byakugan mientras se estiraba...

- Bueno a empezar con la misión, ¿no hina-chan?- asintio con la mirada mientras dibujaba una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, la ojiverde correspondió al acto con una misma sonrisa, hinata se dispuso a acomodar las cosas para empezar con la misión, mientras que sakura se disponía a levantar a sus dos flojos compañeros. Hinata observaba divertida a sakura regañando y propinandole sapes a su novio hiperactivo.

- ¿ya estas mejor hina?- le dijo el chico-perro a su amigacon una sonrisa, ella correspondió al gesto amablemente.

- H-hai, arigato- dijo mientras aguardaba lo ultimo que faltaba y se dispusieron a parir en ese momento, bueno después de comer algo por que a naruto le crujía el estómago cómo si tuviera aun león salvaje ahí adentro.

.

.

.

Despues de horas rastreando al uchiha, al fin hinata avía dado con el, ella avía desidido buscar a parte para así dar con sasuke mas rápido, claro sin alejarse mucho de ellos para poder avisarles rápido, lo encontró en una cueva muy escondida en el bosque, hinata estaba apunto de llamar a sus compañeros pero el mismo moreno se lo impidió sujetándola por el cuello y tapándole la boca con su otra mano.

-Sera mejor que te calles si no quieres morir- escucho una voz muy grave atrás de ella, hinata no pudo evitar asustarse y mas viendo, con su byakugan, que sus amigos se estaban alejando cada vez mas...

-¿te quedaras callada?- la joven hyuga solo pudo asentir temerosa, en eso el uchiha la solto y quito su mano de la boca de ella.

- ¿no entiendo porque ese dobe no e deja en paz?- dijo, pero era mas una pregunta para el mismo que para la chica que aun tenia de frente y de espaldas aun temblando por el miedo...

- E-el solo s-se... P-preocupa por... U-usted- dijo temerosa volteando se asia donde estaba el moreno, al ver sus penetrantes ojos sobre los de ella solo pudo bajar la mirada temerosa y nerviosa, valla solo kami-sama sabe lo mucho que le costo decir eso, pero no iba dejar que dijera eso no cuando alguien tan noble como naruto se preocuba por el "¿que acaso no tiene corazón?" pensaba la morena...

- hmp, como sea, mejor vete y sera mejor que no les digas donde estoy o no respondo- eso ultimo se lo dijo muy serca del oído a siendo que la chica se sobre saltara, ¿a que hora se aserco tanto a ella?, ahora no tenia los ojos negros sino que de un rojon intenso, si había activado su sharingan para amenazarla, hinata tratando de poder moverse para irse de inmediato de ese lugar hizo un movimiento torpe e hizo que ella y el azebache fueran directo al duro suelo, quedando hinata arriba de el en una posiciun un tanto incomoda ya que hinata habia caido con las piernas abiertas, cualquiera que los viera en ese momento se imaginaria mil cosas.

No supo cuanto tiempo estubueron mirandose, talvez solo unos cuantos segundos pero ambos lo sintieron como una eternidad, sasuje avia desactivado su sharingan por el impacto y la inpresion, "en verdad huele muy bien... Espera que es lo que estoy pensando, que pasa con migo... Pero sus ojos, en verdad es ¿bonita?, si lo adm... No que, ahg, deseguro el golpe me afecto, mejor ne desago de ella", pensaba el uchiha, mientras que hinata no salia de su estado de shock,ni siquera podia pensar en nada...

- Quitate de ensima hyuga- dijo un mu enojado azabache, y si el sabia perfectanente que era una hyuga ¿como?, pues se dio cuenta al ver sus ojos plateados y el byakugan, la hyuga muy asustada hiso un movimiento torpe e hiso que sus sexos se rosaran lo cual le saco un gruñido al azebache y un gemido a la ojiblanca, "por kami se sintio tan bien" pesaba un exitado azebache, "kami-sama que acabo de aser... Pero se...¿se sintio bien?, no claro que no es mejor irme"

-G-gomen, me... Mejor m-me boy- dijo una muy ruborizada peliazul, en eso trato de pararse pero el uchiha en un movimiento brusco la puso abajo de el, "que es lo que ase", pensaba la portadora del byakugan...

- No piensas dejarme asi ¿sierto hyuga?- le dijo un muy exitado moreno, hinata abrio los ojos de par en par al saber a que se refería, así que hinata trago saliva dificultosamente, "creo que no tengo salvación de esta", pensaba la ojiazul... " ¿porque me comporto así?, pero que mas da ya estoy aquí, además nunca había sentido algo así" pensaba el portador del sharingan...

No lo penso mas y unió sus labios con los de hinata, era delicado pero a la vez apasionado, si eso era posible, hinata al sentir el beso abrió los ojos de parn en par, "¿que es lo que siento?, no importa no es desagradable", así que serro los ojos y correspondió el acto... No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, sasuke besandola arrebatadoramente y agarrándola por la cintura y ella tratando de corresponder el beso casi de la misma manera y rebolviendo sus cabellos, en eso sasuke atrajo a hinata mas a su cuerpo de manera brusca lo cual provocó un quejido en la rojiblanca y el azebache aprovecho para profundizar el acto metiendo la lengua en la boca de hinata, ella trato de corresponder de la misma manera pero por supuesto que saque le ganaba en esa lucho por el dominio, se separaron por falta de oxígeno, se miraron a los ojos hinata muy ruborizada y extasiada y sasuke tratando de recuperar el aire perdido al igual que ella, se dibujo una sonrisa de lado en la cara del azebahe al ver tal imagen "ok, lo admito es muy bonita... Y mas así de editada y ruborizada, es posible que se vea sexy y la vez ¿inocente?, si, si eso es posible" pensaba el ojinegro, que ante tales pensamientos se ensancho mas su sonoza, lo cual hizo ruborizar aun mas a la peliazul...

- Etto... No m-me mire así... Onegai- dijo la ojiblanca muy ruborizada y desbiando la mirada, esas palabras le sacaron una carcajada al menor de los uchihas lo cual la desconserto...

- ¿asi como?- dijo divertido, lo cual hizo que hinatq volteara e hiera un puchero, "es tan divertida, no mepodría cansar de molestarla" pensaba el azebache volviendo a vnesr a hinata, un poco mas arrebatador que el anterior, poco a poco el beso comenzó a subir de temperatura, en eso hinata hizo un movimiento de caderas involuntario e hizo que sus sexos se rosaran nuevamente, sasuke gruño y hinata gimió, lo cual enloquezio al uchiha así que empezó a láser movimientos con las caderas para que sus sexos se rosaran mas sacando suspiros del moreno y pequeños gemidos de la hyuga, ella correspondiente e iba al mismo ridmo del moreno sin romper el roce de labios...

Sasuke subio una mano hasta el cerré de la chamarra de hinata, la desliso y se la quito de un rápido movimiento dejándola con su playera de redesiya y abajo su top color negro que resaltaba bien su busto, sonrió ante tal imagen, hinata intenso cubrirse pero el se lo impidió...

- Cada vez que te intentes tapar una prenda menos- dijo con una voz bastante roña y extasiada, y con tales vocablos lo arranco la playera dejándola en puro top, lo cual hizo que se pusiera roja asta las orejas, ella por instinto intento taparse nuevamente y el uchiha le quito el top de un solo movimiento, ella dio un pequeño grito pero sasuke lo tapó con un beso, al se pararse guió su vista hasta los pechos y los observo por un rato, hinata incómoda volvio a taparse y sasue le quito el pantalón dejándola en puras bravas color negras con encaje...

-parese que te gusta que te quite la ropa verdad- dijo divertido el uchiha, hinata desvío el rostro ruborizado, "esto es tan vergonzoso" pensaba la joven hyuga, sasuke no volvió a perder tiempo le dio otro beso apasionado y se separo para quitarse la camisa y los pantalones quedando en puros boxers, hinata ante tal imagen se ruborizó por completo y desvío su rostro, sasuje se volvió a colocar ensia de ella y la beso arrebatadoramente, el color comenzó a subir y sasuke guió una de sus manos a uno de los senos de la ojiblanca sin romper el beso comenzó a maseajearlo, ella al sentir el contacto emitió un gemido entre besos, sasuke apretó uno de sus pezones y lo empezó a maseajear con sus dedos, hinata rompió el beso y emitió un sonoro gemido que hizo eco en el lugar, sasuke se volvió loco ante lo ocurrido, empezó a besar el cuello de hinata y ella solo tienda a acariciar y revólver sus cabellos... Abandono el cuello de hinata dejandole un chupeto, fue directo a los pechos, los miro por un momento y comenzó a masajear el derecho con su mano y a lamber el otro, asi asta que se metió uno a la boca y lo comenzó a succionar y lamber en sirculos el peson, hinata solo se arquea a de placer y gemi lo menos que podía reprimiendo algunos mordiendo su labio inferior, terminando con un y empezando con el otro, hinata comenzando a mover las caderas para provocar que sus sexos se rozaran, sasuke bajo una mano hasta la intimidad de hinato y lo comenzó a acariciar por enzima de las bragas, hinata emitió un sonoro gemido mas al sentir como sasuke le mordía levemente el pezon, sasuke sonrió al verla de esa manera y al sentir lo húmeda que estaba, se sentía orgulloso de el mismo de lo que lograba probocarle a esa chica que era con la primera mujer que avía estado sorprendenemente...

- ¿te gusta lo que te ago sentir?- decía con voz ronca y seductora, hinata no podía decir nada estaba ocupada reprimiendo los gemidos que el azebache le provocaba, "¿que si me gusta?, creo ¿si?, si la verdad si me gusta lo q me hace centir, pero cómo desirselo si me morirá de la vergüenza, además no puedo ni hablar" pensaba una muy extaciada ojiblanca...

-te hise una pregunta hyuga- desvía el moreno mientras metía un dedo al interior de hinata, ella grito al sentir su dedo, a que hora le avía quitado la braga, no se sabe, pero lo importante ahora es como le iba a contesta la pregunta...

-S-si,si... Me gust-ta-dijo hinata como se le hizo posible, ante tales vocablos sasuke sonrió de lado y metió otros dos dedos, hinata al sentir se arque de placer asiendo la sensación mas placentera, sasuke aumento de velocidad y hinata iba casi al mismo ritmo que los dedos del uchiha, reprimiendo sus gemidos como le era posible y sasuje deleitándose con tal escena, así hasta que hinata llego a un intenso orgasmo, grito y arqueo la espalda para profundidad el acto... Callo rendida al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento y normalizando su respiracion la cual se corto al ver como sasuke lamia sus dedos con los que la avía echo tocar el cielo...

Alrecuperar el aliento se endereso y estuvo a punto de tomar sus cosas pero la mano de sasuke se lo impidió...

- aun no acabo hyuga- le dijo con media sonrisa lo cual hizo que hinata se ruborizara y bajara la mirada, en eso el azebache se quito los boxers, hinata se asusto al ver al uchiha sin nada, sasuke la agarró por la cintura y unió sus labios en un beso muy nesecitado y apacionado empezaron a acostarse nuevamente, sasuke ensia de hinata, estuvieron así un rato, hasta que hinata movió sus caderas e hizo un nuevo roce entre sus sexos, lo cual sacó un quejido de par de ambos, sasuke vuelto loco comenzó a rosar la intimidad de hinata con su sexos sacado suspiros de ambos y gemidos de la ojiblanca, sasuke ya no pudo ,as y con cuidado de no lastimarla mucho, porque imaginaba que era virgen, la penetro, ginata dio un grito sonoro que el uchiha tapó con un beso... Así se quedo un rato besándola, hasta que hinata hizo un movimiento dando a entender que ya estaba lista, así que comenzaron con un suave vaive, que poco a poco comenzaba a tener mas intensidad hinata cruzo las piernas en las caderas del moreno para ha ser lo nas plasentero, hinata ya no pudo contener los gemidos al igual que sasuke, sasuke estaba llegando a su limite al igual que hinata...

- ah! ...Sa.. Sasuk-ke ... M-mas.. Más- dijo una ojiblanca muy exitada, sasuke obedesio gustoso y subió las piernas de hinata a sus hombros, asiendo mas profunda la penetracion y cada vez mas rápido, los gemidos de ambos era lo único que llena va el lugar, así asta que ambos llegaron aun intenso climax gritando ambos sus nombres...

Despues de recuperar el aliento hinata se quedo dormida en el pecho de sasuke, ambos cubridos con la chaqueta de hinata, "esta vez no perderé a quien quedó... No te perdere, Hinata" pensaba el azebache con un sonrisa en su cara abrazo a hinata y se quedo dormido.

.

.

-Hinata!- se escuchaba un rubio muy preocupado y otros dos gritando el nombre de la hyuga, "¿ naruto-kun?", pensaba mientras se trataba de levantar pero unos brazos se lo impidieron, al ver quien era se ruborizó al extremo al recordar lo ocurrido, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro...

- Hinata!, kuso!, hinata- "es naruto-kun, me deben estar buscando" pensaba preocupara...

-Tks, cómo es molesto el doble...¿descansaste bien?- le dijo a una ruborizada y sorprendida hyuga, que después de un rato en shock asintió con la mirada...

- c-creo que m-me debo ir... Me están buscando-dijo agarrando sus cosas tímidamente, pero sasuke se lo impidio, se aserco a ella y le planto un beso bastante tierno que la sorprendió...

-Quedate con migo, deja konoha y vámonos juntos hinata- hinata no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, la oferta era muy tentadora, pero dejar a sus amigos, su familia no importaba mucho pues su padre ya la avía corrido de la mansión hyuga asé ya varios meses, pero esa es otra historia, ¿que tenia que hacer?, en verdad quería irse con el uchiha, pero no podía dejar a sus amigos... Estaba claro para ella, ¿era su felicidad que no?...

-S-solo deja que m-me despida ¿s-si?- le dijo dándole un tímido beso, saque le sonrió y acepto...

- Esta noche te espero en la entrada de konoha- hinata asintio y se dispuso a cambiarse... "Hoy empezaré una nueva vida, donde solo aya felicidad"...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero les aya gustado, esta un poquito largo pero la inspiración me llego, aun que fue un poco difícil escribirlo desde el celular, perdonen las faltas, esperó sus reviews con las parejas que me pidan y no sean duros es mi primer lemon, sayonara!

;) geshi-chan.


End file.
